Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 052
"The Past is Present", known as "Lost Memories of the Pharaoh" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-second episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on April 24, 2001, and in the United States on November 23, 2002. __TOC__ Summary After reassembling the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi re-establishes the bond with the spirit of the Puzzle. Ishizu Ishtar (who possesses the Millennium Necklace) arrives at Domino City. She invites Seto Kaiba to the museum and introduces him to an interesting tablet which surprises him. This is the first time Kaiba hears about the God Cards. After explaining what the stone tablet represents, Ishizu gives Kaiba one of the Egyptian Gods: "Obelisk the Tormentor". She states to Kaiba that he needs to create a tournament, so that the other two Egyptian Gods can be found. She also states she will let Kaiba use "Obelisk" for the tournament, but she will want it back when the tournament is over. Kaiba refuses to give it back after that is done, believing he will keep it when that happens, but Ishizu sternly states Kaiba will give it back to her. Kaiba leaves, believing he now has what it takes to defeat Yugi and become the number one duelist again. Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version, both the airplane and the cargo container have "Egypt Air" written on them. * In the Japanese version, the sign reading "Domino Egypt Exhibit" is changed to "Domino Museum." * The "Keep Out" sign on the door is changed to a graphic of a walking figure with a line and circle over him in the international version. * In the dub, the conversation between Yugi and Yami that is interspersed within the episode is about facing the new enemy, yet to be known as the "Rare Hunters", and Yugi believing in himself and Yami Yugi believing in Yugi, while in the Japanese the conversation is about Yami Yugi not knowing who he is, having no memories of his past, and that Yami Yugi wishes to stay with Yugi forever even if he never gets his memory back and Yugi wants Yami Yugi to stay as well. * In the dub, there is a yellow cloud that covers the shots of the past that Ishizu Ishtar shows Seto Kaiba. Priest Seto and the Pharaoh's servant's Shadow Game Turn 1: Priest Seto Priest Seto summons Lord of Zemia Turn 2: Pharaoh's Servant Pharaoh's Servant summons Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. Winged Dragon attacks Lord of Zemia and destroys it. Turn 3: Priest Seto's Turn Priest Seto summons La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp Turn 4: Pharaoh's Servant's Turn Pharaoh's Servant summons Fairy Dragon and casts a spell to fuse it with Winged Dragon, creating Kaiser Dragon Kaiser Dragon attacks La Jinn and destroys it. Turn 5: Priest Seto's turn Priest Seto calls forth both Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman and tributes both of them to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Blue-Eyes attacks and destroys Kaaiser Dragon, winning the game. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes